User blog:BattleGames1/Invasion of Stroggos Battle 3 - Strogg vs Separatist Droid Army
Last time on the Invasion of Stroggos, the saying "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend" comes to light as on the behalf of human race, the Covenant Empire extinguished the Strogg pests and eliminated their leader. Now, we find the Strogg facing not an organic threat (save for someone in the opponent's side) but one that is just like their own... born from the machine. The Strogg, part-man, part-machine, and ready to salvage spare parts (organic or otherwise) to aid their quest for assimilating the galaxy vs The Separatist Droid Army, the armed forces for the Confederacy of Independent Systems and enemies to the Galactic Republic WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? =Let's Meet the Combatants= Strogg The Strogg are cybernetic constructs of unclear origins that reproduce by taking biological components and fusing them with advanced technology in the brutal surgical process of stroggification that enslaves their minds and enhances their bodies for war. The Strogg's need to harvest biological components for their own augmentation, and the flesh of slain enemies for the creation of stroyent, is their primary motivation, since it is necessary for their survival. This motivation led the Strogg to Earth, which they promptly invaded, slaughtering millions of humans just to harvest their corpses. This Strogg aggression led to humanity's long war with them that has continued unabated ever since. Units The Grand Master - The Makron= The Makron is the supreme leader of the Strogg, and also serves as the guardian of the Strogg Nexus. Different from the one previously seen (ie in my last battle), the Makron is a larger, more powerful version built or elected to replace the previous Makron. This Makron has a noticeably more sadistic personality. In contrast to the previous Makron, which was an organic brain housed inside a robotic battle suit, the current Makron has an organic alien head and torso, encased in a gigantic, heavily armored robotic torso, and four spider-like mechanical legs. It stands roughly 20 feet tall. In the center of the Makron's torso is an attached Human Torso Unit serving as an extra power supply. The Makron is armed with a multi-purpose dark matter cannon as its right arm, which can fire a large variety of different attacks; standard large blaster bolts, a spread of standard grenades, a dark matter black hole, a spread of dark matter grenades, and finally a spread of teleport drops to summon Strogg reinforcements (though for fairness purposes, the last ability is not included). The Makron's left arm is a 3-pronged claw that can also fire a sweeping dark matter beam. The Makron can also stomp the ground to create a 360 degree shockwave attack, and can also step on enemies if they get too close. |-| The Second-in-Command - Voss= In the initial counteroffensive on Stroggos, Voss served as Lieutenant of Rhino Squad before being captured by the Strogg (having been separated from the Squad beforehand) and subject to an experimental Stroggification process. The stroggified Voss' torso has been integrated into an experimental robotic mech walker suit that stands just a little over 8 feet tall and is built for extreme combat. This robotic suit is heavily armed with experimental Strogg weaponry; it possesses a dark matter gun for a left arm, a lightning gun for a right arm, a back-mounted homing missile launcher capable of firing several homing missiles at once, and finally a back-mounted teleport dropper capable of dropping a handful of teleports to summon lesser Strogg (such as Guards and Grunts) to assist Voss in combat (like the Makron though, I am removing the last ability for fairness purposes). Only the Makron himself possesses superior firepower. The suit is also heavily armored; it only takes 25% damage from any attacks that hit the suit itself; only attacks to Voss' organic torso will do full damage. Finally, the suit is equipped with a powerful energy shield that needs to be depleted before the boss' health can be damaged. The shield is quite powerful and can withstand several hits from rockets or more than a full clip of hyperblaster fire. |-| The Protection Detail - Stream Protectors Stream Protectors are massive, 10-foot tall Strogg guardians with a robotic torso and spider-like legs, designed to protect important data streams from being destroyed by intruders. To ensure success, Protectors usually attack in pairs to take down a target. Stream Protectors are heavily armed and armored walking weapons platforms, equipped with a flamethrower for a left arm, a large blaster for a right arm, a pair of shoulder-mounted small blasters, and a back-mounted homing rocket launcher. They are not particularly mobile, but are extremely durable. Stream Protectors are essentially walking weapons platforms. They actually have above-average speed, but don't move around much at all, preferring to stand in one place while firing at enemies with their wide assortment of weapons. They can fire a burst of a few large plasma shots from their main arm-cannon, or a swarm of a few dozen small plasma bolts from their twin shoulder-mounted cannons. Finally, they can launch several homing mini-rockets from the rocket turret on their backs. They're also equipped with a flamethrower, but only use it at close range. They also have a melee attack, but again will only use it at point-blank range. |-| Cannon Fodder - Guards & Grunts= The Guard, also known as the Strogg Marine, is a Strogg guard consisting of a naked Stroggified human with mechanical legs and a small arm-cannon for a right arm. Although very weak, they are quite numerous, often attacking in groups of several at once. Relatively small (being human-sized) and unarmored, Guards are highly vulnerable to gunfire. However, their light weight gives them better agility than larger, more heavily armored Strogg; Guards can run at a decent pace, and can also hop sideways several feet to dodge gunfire or projectiles. They have decent intelligence and can move behind cover to hide from attack, although unlike Tactical Strogg they cannot lean around or over cover to fire their weapon. Besides shooting you with their main weapon, Guards can also bash you with it at close range for a melee attack. A Grunt is a man-sized, humanoid creature with sharp teeth, 3 eyes, and green canisters along its arms and back. The Grunt has a more ape-like build and alien facial structure compared to most other Strogg, who are more human-like in appearance. Grunts usually attack with melee attacks, either by punching or pouncing at a target from more than a dozen feet away. Grunts can also occasionally attack distant targets with a shoulder-mounted rotary Machine Gun, but they rarely do this, instead preferring to focus exclusively on charging at the player for melee combat. When damaged, Grunts will often "frenzy"; injecting stroyent into their body from the green canisters lining their arms and back. This gives them a modest health boost as well as increasing the damage done by their melee attacks. However, they must stand still for a second or two while frenzying. |-| Commandos - Tactical Strogg & Berserkers= Tactical Strogg are Stroggified Human Marines, specially selected to become Tactical units because of the exceptional combat prowess, tactical ability and overall intelligence they have displayed in battle. Designed to act in co-ordination and co-operation with one another in a Human-style squad (which is perhaps indicative of the Strogg changing tack and adapting their units and tactics to better fight off the Human threat), they fight with advanced tactics such as flanking, utilizing cover and, unlike many other Strogg units, communicating with one another. Tactical Strogg are considered "elite" warriors by the Strogg, designed with the express purpose of dealing with high risk targets. They are tougher and more advanced than more primitive Stroggified human Guards, and they may even be capable of a degree of independent thought and action which, if proven, would further mark them apart from other Strogg units. The Berserker is a 7-foot tall, mid-level, humanoid Strogg unit designed for close quarters combat. Its right forearm is a long, metal spike and its left hand is an extendable mace/morningstar. Berserkers run straight at the target upon detection, and attack with the blade or the mace. Their blade has reasonably good range and can be used while the player is several feet away. The mace can also be detached and swung as a morning star with a range of several feet. Although they usually charge in a straight line, Berserkers are agile and can hop sideways to dodge gunfire or other projectiles. Besides point-blank melee attacks, Berserkers also possess a couple of close-combat ranged attacks via the channeling of electricity through their blade arm. Berserkers can slam their blade into the ground and send a wave of electricity through the floor at the target; this attack has a range of more than 15 feet and often catches the target by surprise. They can also fire a bolt of lightning directly at the target with their blade arm which hits instantly and has a range of about 15-20 feet, although this method of attack is seldomly used, it might use this attack if the player manages to keep a distance from it. Berkserkers are quite fast; they run noticeably faster than humans and many other Strogg units. Attempting to outrun a Berserker is impossible since it will always catch up and attack. Small Brutes - Gunners= A Gunner is a 7-foot tall mid-level humanoid Strogg unit, with a combination Nailgun and Grenade Launcher replacing its right forearm. Upon spotting an enemy, the Gunner fires bursts of several nails from its nailgun, with a brief pause between bursts. The nails are quite accurate, but travel slow enough to dodge if the player is far away or moves quickly enough. The Gunner also occasionally lobs a bouncing grenade at the player using its grenade launcher. The Gunner always signals that it's about to launch a grenade by cocking its arm-cannon before firing. The Gunner can stalk back and forth while firing or walk forward to pursue the player, but its speed is relatively slow and it is unable to run. Due to their below average speed, Gunners are fairly defensive and tend to guard rooms instead of chasing the player. Gunners are usually encountered one at a time, often accompanied by a squad of Guards or Tactical Strogg. |-| Big Brutes - Gladiators= A Gladiator is a massive, 8-foot tall Strogg heavy unit equipped with a shoulder mounted Railgun as well as an arm-mounted plasma blaster. The Gladiator is also equipped with a large, arm-mounted energy shield that is uses as defence from frontal attacks. Gladiators are some of the heaviest Strogg units ever created. Additionally, despite having somewhat less durability than a Light Tank or Stream Protector, the Gladiator's damage-deflecting energy shield can make it an even more challenging opponent. Despite their large size making them slower than average, Gladiators can still stalk forward at a decent speed, and will pursue you if you retreat to a different room. Gladiators primarily attack with their shoulder-mounted railgun, which they fire once every several seconds or so. Gladiators disengage their shields and lean forward just before firing their railgun, which is a good signal to dive for cover. In addition to their railgun, they can also fire a handful of shots from their arm-mounted plasma blaster at medium range. Their plasma shots are very large, but do an average amount of damage (about the same as a Gunner or Light Guard's nails). They can also fire plasma blasts while their shield is still up. They also have a powerful, arm-mounted circular energy shield, which completely deflects any and all projectiles fired at them (including explosive damage from a direct rocket hit). The shield is large enough to cover most of the Gladiator's body, although its head and shoulders and lower legs are still partially exposed. Gladiators put their shield up as soon as they take damage, and will only drop it just prior to firing off a railgun shot, after which they will put it up again. |-| Loud Floaters - Sentries= The Sentry is a yellow floating Strogg designed to protect key facilities, such as the Nexus. It consists of a limbless, oval-shaped body with a standard Strogg head on top, and is armed with a pair of Machine Guns for "arms". At the bottom of the Sentry is a bowl of green liquid in which the creature's organs float. Sentries float through the air while firing at targets with their twin machine guns. They are fairly slow moving, although they can abruptly dodge sideways several feet to avoid gunfire or slow moving projectiles such as rockets. They are usually encountered in swarms of 2 to 4 at a time. Although weak, Sentries can be very annoying since their machine guns are hitscan weapons and thus cannot be dodged. Also, despite having very weak bullets, their machine guns have full-auto rate of fire and with them, good accuracy is a common trait for Sentries. |-| Silent Floaters - Iron Maidens= An Iron Maiden is a female Strogg consisting of a female human-like upper body with no legs, instead having a dress-like series of energy ribbons that trail under them as they float through the air, unlike her Quake 2 counterpart. She can teleport short distances (which causes her to disappear for a few seconds before reappearing elsewhere in the room). Her agility allows her to avoid most projectiles, such as unguided Rockets. She is equipped with a Rocket Launcher mounted on her left arm, and a claw mounted on her right hand, and she can fire a short-range energy wave from her mouth that disorients any target hit by it. Iron Maidens are usually kept in special storage containers and released when a security breach occurs. Iron Maidens float through the air while firing rockets at the player, with a brief pause between each rocket volley. They typically fire a series of 3 rockets in sequence, although they occasionally only fire a single rocket. Their rockets can be dodged at medium or long range, but have a decent-sized splash damage radius, which can be annoying when fighting them in very close quarters. At close range, they can scream and emit a short range energy wave from their mouth, which does modest damage and disorients an enemy's vision for a few seconds. At point-blank range they can slash with their claw, but they seem to prefer using their scream attack instead. They're quite agile, and can abruptly strafe sideways several feet in mid-air to dodge rockets and other projectiles. They also can occasionally teleport to a different position in the room, which they often do immediately after being shot. |-| Light Walking Artillery - Light Tank= The Light Tank is a large, 8-foot tall humanoid Tank variant. It is heavily armored and equipped with a multipurpose flame projector for its right arm, as well as having a heavy mace for its left arm. Its flame projector can fire a flurry of small missiles with erratic flight paths, a single large, powerful fireball (which takes a second or so to charge up and fire), or it can be used as a flamethrower with a distance of 20+ feet. The Light Tank can also club enemies in melee combat with its mace arm. The Light Tank essentially stalks straight at the enemy as soon as it spots him, and it will always know there the target is. At long range, while walking towards the target it can fire a flurry of small, slow moving, smoke-trailed, drunken blaster bolts that move in an erratic, "swimming" pattern. It can also stand still, kneel, and charge up and fire a single powerful fireball that moves slowly but hits for heavy damage. However, the Light Tank's primary focus is on melee damage, preferring to walk up to its target and club him with its mace rather than standing back and using its ranged attacks. The Light Tank actually has fairly average speed, being too heavy to run and limited to a sort of power walk. Conversely, it's very durable, and can take quite a lot of damage before dying. |-| Heavy Walking Artillery - Heavy Tank= A Heavy Hover Tank is a variant of the Tank series, designed to be used as an effective anti-vehicle and anti-personnel unit. It consists of a large Strogg upper torso, with a floating hover platform instead of legs. It has two weapons; a huge missile launcher for a right arm that fires large guided missiles, and a rapid-fire wrist-mounted blaster on its left arm. It fires a guided missile every several seconds, and between missile shots uses its blaster to rapid-fire bursts of many small blaster bolts. At point-blank range they can also swipe at human infantry with their arm. The Heavy Hover Tank floats slowly back and forth through the air; it has below average speed, but as a constantly moving flying target it can still be a bit difficult to hit with slower moving projectiles such as rockets or grenades. The Heavy Hover Tank's guided missile is its primary attack, and is very devastating, dealing heavy damage as well as hurling the player a few dozen feet through the air with the explosive splash damage, and sometimes, falling damage. The missile can severely damage a vehicle if it takes a direct hit, it still can hurt the driver within in its blast range. The missile moves quite slowly, but homes in on the enemy and can be difficult to dodge. The missile attack is a long range attack, and the Heavy Hover Tank doesn't seem to use it at close range. In between missile shots, the Heavy Hover Tank uses its blaster to fire bursts of several small blaster bolts. The blaster is reasonably accurate and can fire more than a dozen bolts per burst. The bolts do about twice as much damage the standard bolts fired by Light Guards, Gladiators, etc. Vehicles Tank - Desecrator Hovercraft= The low menacing hum of the Desecrator’s gravitic repulsors strikes fear into even the most battle hardened veteran. Though ponderous, the heavily armed and armoured Desecrator is a floating weapons platform, able to glide across land and water alike. The Desecrator is also able to cut power to its repulsors and hunker down into Siege Mode, which increases its defense at the expense of mobility. The driver controls the powerful Plasma Cannon, as well as Anti-Missile Decoys for defense. The Gunner can cut down infantry with the roof-mounted Hyperblaster, as well as provide some anti-aircraft defense. |-| Light Walker - Harvester= Harvesters are gigantic, 50-foot tall spider-like robot mechs used by the Strogg as anti-vehicle heavy armor. They are the largest, most powerful Strogg units seen in the game. The Harvester consists of a humanoid "torso" (equipped with two blaster arms) attached to four spider-like legs. They only appear in a handful of levels, and can only be properly fought if the player is inside a vehicle (hovertank or mech walker). They are extremely resilient and very dangerous. They attack primarily with a full-auto blaster, and can periodically launch a swarm of two or three powerful homing rockets. They can also impale enemies and even vehicles with their legs; this attack is an instant kill even against a hovertank. |-| Heavy Walker - Cyclops= The massive Cyclops walker is a terrifying sight on the battlefield. Its articulated legs afford it excellent mobility over all surface types, allowing it to traverse difficult, sloping terrain and make sudden, unexpected, lethal appearances. At a distance, the Cyclops is a lethal opponent with twin plasma cannons and a heavy lacerator, although its slow rate of turn leaves it vulnerable to determined short-range attack. The Cyclops can also hunker down in siege mode to form a turret, reducing its silhouette and offering a smaller target. The Cyclops Driver charges into the most heavily defended GDF base, knowing his Strogg allies are close behind, obliterating defenses with dual Plasma Cannons, and deploying Anti-Missile Decoys for defense. The Hyperblaster can neutralise infantry, as well as provide some anti-aircraft cover. |-| Support Vehicle - Hog= With a face only an Engineer could love, the Hog (like most Strogg vehicles) makes no concessions to aesthetics or comfort. Its lack of shock absorbers makes handling on rough terrain difficult, but its internal Engine Boost allows it to tear along roads and level terrain at a very high rate of speed. When the Boost is engaged a force field is generated in front of the vehicle allowing it to ram GDF troops and vehicles with devastating effect and minimal damage (to the Hog, bot to its target). The Driver can also deploy Anti-Missile Decoys for defence. The Gunner can strafe infantry with the roof-mounted Hyperblaster, and even do respectable damage to low-flying aircraft and other lightly armoured targets. |-| Light Flyers - Flyers= The Flyers the Strogg employ by the events of Quake 4 are far more radical in design and function than the Quake 2 counterparts. Now these flying machines are fully-fledged mechanical aircraft that provide two main roles for the Strogg land units - transportaion of troops and aerial fighter support. For the secondary role, the Flyer is armed with explosive missiles and a rapid-fire hyperblaster cannon; for the primary role, the Flyer is armed with a dozen ground-clearing bombs to provide the Strogg units within limited support as it lands for extraction. For both vehicles, they are very fast and agile in the air. |-| Heavy Flyers - Tormentor= The insect-like Tormentor is a familiar sight in the skies above the frontlines. Held aloft by anti-gravity repulsors and even stranger alien technologies, the Tormentor is a feared and highly manoeuvrable weapons platform. Strogg pilots “plug” into the bio-mechanical aircraft which literally becomes an extension of their will. This allows the Pilot to rain Plasma Cannon and Strocket fire down on GDF targets with great accuracy and effect, as well as deploy Anti-Missile Decoys for defense. The Gunner can strafe ground and air targets with the Hyperblaster. Separatist Droid Army The Confederacy of Independent Systems is a formation of Seperatists who declared their independence from the Galactic Republic due to the corruption in the Senate and over taxation. They are comprised of: The Galactic Republic, Trade Federation, Intergalactic Banking Clan, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, Geonosians and Corporate Alliance as well as several others. Each group supplied the force with a different aspect. Troops, munitions, arms and vehicles were all supplied and made by different CIS groups. The armies marched onward and attacked Naboo, where Queen Amidala ruled. A massive army of B1 Battle Droids met on the battlefield against the rag-tag Gungan army. The CIS troops eventually failed after making their way through the Gungan defenses due to their control ship being blown up by a young Anakin Skywalker. The Seperatist movement led onward as the formation of an army of the Republic was sure to come. When the Seperatist forces had captured Padme Nabierre, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the few remaining Jedi were sent to Geonosis to take back the Seperatist prisoners. The Jedi proved more than a match for the droids, but the sheer number of the Seperatist forces overwhelmed the Jedi and surrounded them. Then, from the skies, came Yoda with the newly formed Grand Army of The Republic. The Battle of Geonosis was the first time the Grand Army would ever meet the CIS army on the battlefield. Thus the Clone Wars were born. The war lasted many years, eventually ending in the Seperatist defeat. But the Republic had turned into the Galactic Empire and ruled the Galaxy. Units The Grand Master - Count Dooku= Count Dooku is a former Jedi Master and well respected member of the order. He later left the order and became a Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. Before becoming a Jedi Master, he trained under the Grand Master of the Order, Yoda. Upon deffering to the Dark Side, Dooku learned to both master lightsaber combat, and learn to use the Dark Side of the force, giving him the ability to use Sith Lightning. He is one of the commanders of the Seperatist forces and is a master tactician and combatant. His primary weapon is a red lightsabre with a curved hilt that aids in slashing, and as a member of the Sith, he has access to the Dark side of the Force. |-| The Second-in-Command - General Grievous= Grievous is a former Khaleesh warlord. When on an expedition, his ship crash landed and he was severely injured. He would not make it if he wasn't helped soon. Dooku and the Seperatists found him and exhanged his body for a high tec cyborg exo-skeleton. He retains his mind, eyes and gut-sack, as well as his Khaleesh war mask which is his new face plate, but everything else is cyborg. He trained with Dooku and learned the ways of lightsaber combat, even able to use 4 sabers at once by splitting his arms in two. He is one of the most well trained lightsaber fighters in the Star Wars universe, even capable of defeating Jedi Masters and Knights. He takes with him a trophy after defeating the Jedi: A lightsaber. As he is uncapable of using the force, he can not build his own. Grievous's cybernetic limbs enhance his strength, speed, height, and range of motion. He is both skilled with a gun and a saber. He is a highly skilled tactician and pilot making him one of the toughest foes in all of Star Wars. While he primarily uses the four lightsabres, he also has access to the Grievance Striker blaster and thermal detonator grenades |-| The Protection Detail - IG-100 MagnaGuards= The IG-100 MagnaGuard, also known as the Self-Motivating Heuristically Programmed Combat Droid, was an advanced type of battle droid that was used during the Clone Wars as bodyguards of General Grievous, as per Count Dooku's order, as well as being specialized infantry on the battlefield. Constructed by Holowan Mechanicals, MagnaGuards were roughly two meters tall, with a humanoid body shape, but possessed a far-superior mechanical anatomy. This allowed for superhuman acrobatics, speed, and combat ability. Their internal systems were furnished with advanced combat learning programs, which, compared to most of the droids utilized by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, allowed the MagnaGuards to adapt to a highly diverse variety of tasks. The droid's weapon of choice was the lightsaber-resistant electrostaff, and wore cloaks and head wraps similar to the garments of Grievous's old Izvoshra elite during the general's time as a Kaleesh warlord. They are also trained in the seven classic styles of lightsaber combat so that they could effectively engage and then kill Jedi. |-| Cannon Fodder - B1 Battle Droids= Battle Droids are extremely feeble and lightly armored infantry troops deployed by the Seperatist forces. They make up most of the army due to their strength in numbers and quick production rate. There are multiple forms of the single Battle Droid template including Field Commander Battle Droids, Pilot Droids and Security Droids. However, the standard Battle Droid is the most common of these types. They are deployed in great numbers and are programmed to think freeely, but complete the mission to the best of their abilities in the end. They are usually deployed in columns of great numbers and are all armed with the same weapon - an E-5 Blaster Rifle. |-| Commandos - BX Commando Droids= The BX Commando Droids are a highly imrpoved variation of the B1 Battle Droid equipped for stealth and undercover operations. They can be extremely silent and stealthy if they need to be. They are designed to be faster, smarter and be more independent than their B1 counterparts. They carry a small yet effective variety of weapons. They are actually skilled in melee combat, incredibly durable, and are more agile than a regular B1 droid. Like their B1 counterparts, they carry the E-5 Blaster Rifle but in addition to a firearm, they also carry the vibrosword and thermal detonators. Small Brutes - B2 Super Battle Droids= B2 Super Battle Droids are upgraded versions of the B1 Droid template clad in a much heavier armor and use better weapons. They are very mobile and can be modified to carry an arm mounted rocket launcher. They are well designed for most terrains and run at a relatively fast pace. Their primary armament is the dual barreled laser blaster. A weapon that rapidly fires laser blasts capable of tearing through armor. They are deployed in large numbers to support the B1 droids. Their secondary armaments include wrist-mounted rocket launchers and a trishot pistol-shotgun hybrid. |-| Big Brutes - A-Series Assassin Droids= The A-series assassin droid was a type of advanced battle droid deployed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. It was one of the more advanced and elite models of combat automaton used by the Separatists. At 3 meters tall A-series assassin droids were a lot taller than Humans, and somewhat resembled B2 super battle droids in size and physique. They had an angular humanoid chassis, and lean faces, dominated by four red photoreceptors beneath a sharp, swept-back crest. Although their primary function was the assassination of specific targets, these droids typically fought in sizeable teams, overpowering their targets with firepower and combat skill rather than stealth. Assassin droids could use a wide range of weapons. All apparently carried a blaster at the left shoulder, but this usually served as a backup to their other armaments. The most basic model apparently used a hand-held blaster, but some of the droids on Jabiim carried a fixed blaster under either wrist, while the group at Phindar used a variety of weapons, including flechette and sonic detonator launchers, flamethrowers, hard-sound guns, hand-held tractor beam projectors, and, apparently, vibroblades. |-| Loud Floaters - Rocket Battle Droids= The Rocket Battle Droid is one of the modified forms of the B1 Battle Droid template. These droids are a special forces style group of more agile, intelligent and better armored battle droids. Their armor is light and their bodies are fairly feeble, but they are equipped with a rocket-pack allowing them to hover and fly at a relatively fast rate. They are camoflauged in orange and silver armor, although the camo can be adapted for the mission. They are also equipped to do specialized jobs that no ordinary battle dorid could accomplish. They are often sent to do repair jobs in space and are skilled at using tools and repair. They are armed, like their ground counterparts, with an E-5 Blaster Rifle but they also possess thermal detonators. |-| Silent Floaters - EG Droids= EG droids were assassin droids specially programed to kill Jedi and used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems for covert operations during the Clone Wars. The droid appeared to be roughly humanoid in shape, with skeletal features similar to that of Grievous. Its helmeted head contained two red photoreceptors and its body was coated in red color. Its qualities included incredible speed, dexterity, and the ability to wield two lightsabers with perfect form. |-| Light Walking Artillery - Droidekas= The Droideka, often reffered to as Destroyer droids, are the super-heavy infantry and security droids that have extremely feeble and light bodies, but have a nearly impenitrable bubble shield covering them. The droideka can fold themselves into a circular disk for rolling into or out of battle. However, the shield can not be up wile they roll making them vulnerable during this. They can not move with the bubble shield up, but they can spin in a circle to fire their rapid fire double barreled hand blasters. |-| Heavy Walking Artillery - LR-57 Combat Droids= LR-57 combat droids, also called Retail Caucus droids or retail droids, were battle droids used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Primarily used as sentinels, these droids were bipedal and possessed two upper limbs terminating in two blaster cannons, four in all. They could be left dormant for long periods of time while their sensitive dorsal antennae searched for specific types of signals, activity, or other disturbances, enabling the droids to be used as autonomous mines. Vehicles Tank - AAT= The Armored Assault Tank is a repulsor tank built by the Trade Federation. They are hover tanks capable of taking heavy fire and punishment. They are piloted by a crew of 4 droids. Their primary armament is the top mounted heavy laser cannon on a 360 degree turret. Other armaments include: 2 light laser blasters, 2 anti-personnel blasters, chain-fed energized shell, and 6 projectile launchers. |-| Light Walker - DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid= The DSD1 dwarf spider droid, also known as the burrowing spider droid because it was first used to destroy opposition in narrow mine shafts, was a battle droid manufactured by the Commerce Guild to support the cause of the Separatists. Its main weapon was a long central blaster cannon mounted on its dome that was both capable of firing rapid-fire anti-personal rounds, or slower-rate high-intensity blasts that could destroy light vehicles. The droid's small frame and four all-terrain legs made it suitable for warfare in dangerous mines, and the adjustable legs made it capable of getting better elevation for the blaster cannon. It's legs were designed to be able to walk straight up and down walls and narrow cliffsides. However, because of the fixed laser cannon, it could not turn around to track enemies, thus making it inferior to speedy targets. Also, the length of this cannon sometimes hindered it in confined areas. |-| Heavy Walker - OG-9 Homing Spider Droid= The OG-9 homing spider droid, sometimes referred to as the spider walker or the Separatist spider droid, was a droid walker manufactured for anti-vehicular combat. The droid was effective against both ground-based and airborne targets and was designed to transport a large and devastating weapon throughout the battlefield. The homing spider droid's round, armored body contained a volatile reactor. If the core was breached, the reactor violently exploded. The homing spider could cover wide areas of the battlefield with its four all-terrain legs. Because of its great height and extendable hydraulics, the walker could position its homing laser above its fellow droids at enemy targets or move to higher ground to blast at air vehicles. However, the legs were vulnerable to damage, and if just one hydraulic leg was disabled, the entire vehicle would crash to the ground. This was fairly easy to do because it was a slow vehicle. Despite its weaknesses, the homing spider could walk along the bottom of seabeds, fully submerged in water, as well as scale steep cliffs. The spider walker's chief weapon was a laser emplacement that fired a precision homing laser that could be maintained until the drone's internal power supply was finished; an antipersonnel cannon below the walker's round body could be used for close-quarters combat, while a retractable ion cannon could be added to disable starships or other powerful vehicles. |-| Support Vehicle - IG-227 Hailfire Class Droid= The Hailfire-class droid tank was a self-aware mobile missile platform capable of destroying enemy vehicles and entire platoons of enemy soldiers. It ran on large hoop-like wheels on either side of the main armored command module, which enabled it to operate on almost any terrain at impressive speed. The Hailfire-class was well equipped, with missile launchers fitted on each side of its head, each missile rack carrying 15 guided rocket warheads powerful enough to cause significant damage to enemy targets. Each Hailfire-class droid tank also had a retractable double blaster for use against infantry and other "soft" targets. |-| Light Flyers - STAP= The Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP-1 or STAP) was an agile flying machine designed for use by the Trade Federation's and Confederacy of Independent Systems' B1 battle droids. Designed to travel fast, the STAP's only weapon was a twin blaster cannon connected to it. High voltage energy cells powered the machine. Each STAP was piloted by a single B1 battle droid that stood on a long foot panel, gripping a pair of handles that controlled its weapons and were used to pilot the craft. B1 battle droids usually piloted these STAPs. The STAP-1 was used for scouting and anti-personnel hunting operations, and would occasionally be used in open battle to harass enemy forces. Because of its open design, STAP units were vulnerable to enemy heavy weapons, making them rely on their speed and agility to dodge enemy fire. |-| Heavy Flyers - Mechanized Assault Flyer= The Mechanized Assault Flyer (MAF) was a piloted, multi-purpose gunship used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. The Mechanized Assault Flyer was used for several purposes, including close-range bombardment and aerial reconnaissance. It was equipped with two beam cannons and a rear swiveling laser cannon that spun around the large disc-like posterior of the ship, as well as two more laser cannons in side-pods. The MAF had one pilot, a co-pilot, and a gunner for the turret. It was 18.2 meters long and could reach speeds of up to 820 kilometers per hour. Winner: Confederacy of Independent Systems Expert's Opinion Most of the experts have noted that while the Strogg pack a wider variety of devastating weapons, those simply cannot cancel out the massive edge the Droids bring in with their enhanced durability and army-like capabilities. Leader-wise, Voss and Makron are not able to counter the incredible degree of skill Grievous and Dooku had in their lightsaber combat, Dooku's force powers and Grievous's superhuman abilities. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, go right ahead and do a rematch. Notes *No army vs army battle will be written unfortunately *However for Hawk's sake, I will list the comparisons + quantities: Makron vs Dooku Voss vs Grievous 10 Stream Protectors vs 10 MagnaGuards 900 Guards and 100 Grunts vs 1000 B1 Battle Droids 100 Tactical Strogg and 100 Berserkers vs 200 BX Commando Droids 400 Gunners vs 400 B2 Super Battle Droids 400 Gladiators vs 400 A-Series Assassin Droids 50 Sentries vs 50 Rocket Battle Droids 50 Iron Maidens vs 50 EG Droids 50 Light Tanks vs 50 Droidekas 15 Heavy Tanks vs 15 LR-57 Combat Droids 5 Desecrator Hovercrafts vs 5 AATs 5 Harvesters vs 5 Dwarf Spider Droids 3 Cyclops vs 3 OG-9 Homing Spider Droids 3 Hogs vs 3 IG-227 Hailfire Class Droids 20 Flyers vs 20 STAPs 10 Tormentors vs 10 MAFs *Voting closes by 19th September (the day I finish school apparently so I got time that day plus days before that) *For vote to count, it must contain the unit + vehicle comparisons *Biased votes will not be counted Category:Blog posts